Loud House Jeopardy 1
by kirbykid13
Summary: Based off the Saturday Night Live skit, it's a Loud House version of Celebrity Jeopardy featuring Luan, Lori, and Leni.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House or Saturday Night Live**

The Jeopardy theme song plays, and it takes us to the set of Jeopardy with Luan, Lori, and Leni each at a podium. Will Ferrell is playing as Alex Trebek.

"Welcome back to Celebrity Jeopardy, I don't know why, but I have a feeling god hates me because I have to keep babysitting dumb people on my show," said Will, "Let's take a look at the scores."

Luan was at the first podium.

"Luan Loud is in second place with negative $18,000," said Will.

"Well, it looks like my chances of winning and giving money to charity are in total jeopardy," Luan said laughing, "Get it."

"Yeah, I completely get it," said Will.

Lori was the second podium texting.

"Lori Loud is in first place with zero because she has spent the whole first round on her god damn phone," Will said.

"Hey boo boo bear, I'm on a game show, let me send you a selfie," said Lori taking a selfie for Bobby.

"Why are you even here," Will questioned.

Leni was at the last podium smiling.

"And finally in last place with negative $215,000, is Leni Loud," said Will.

"Um mister Trebek, can I like go to the bathroom?" Leni asked.

"You had a chance to do that during our commercial break," Will sternly told Leni, "Time for Double Jeopardy, let's take a look at the board."

The board is operating, and then Will presents the categories.

"And the categories are, Potent Potables, Up or Down, What is this, Words that Rhyme with Green, Number 15, and finally The Movie Titanic," Will said presenting the categories, "Lori you have the lead so we'll start with you."

"I'll take Carol is a Bitch for $400," Lori responded while texting.

"That's not a category," Will responded.

"Fine, I'll take Carol is a Skank for $400," Lori responded while still texting.

"Let's go with What is this for $400," Will said taking out a spoon, "What am I holding in my hand?"

Luan rings the buzzer.

"Luan," Will responded.

Luan pulled out Mr. Coconuts.

"I wanted to know what the buzz around here is," Mr. Coconuts said.

"Oh, there's no gossip I was just ringing my buzzer," Luan said.

"Really, I thought somebody was talking about an angry old man who's hosting a game show, and why are you holding that thing, what are you trying to bend that thing with your mind like you have telekinesis?" Mr. Coconuts said babbling.

"No, and please shut up Luan," Will responded.

"Oh no, that was Mr. Coconuts speaking," Luan said.

"Yeah, go back to your nursing home!" Mr. Coconuts responded.

"I don't care who's speaking, just knock it off," Will said.

Leni rang the buzzer.

"Leni," Will replied.

"I don't know the answer, is it okay if I use one of my lifelines?" Leni asked.

"You don't have any lifelines, this isn't Millionaire," Will told Leni.

"Totes, I like to phone a friend," Leni responded.

"I told you this is not Millionaire," Will responded, "Okay it's up to you Lori, what am I holding in my hand."

"Um Alex, I was wondering when someone texts you I love you without a kissing emoji, does that mean they don't love you anymore?" Lori asked, "Because Bobby must've forgotten to send a kissy face emoji."

"I have no idea, and I don't care," said Will, "The answer is a spoon!"

"Spoon, like the fool you are," Mr. Coconuts said.

"Please stop it now," Will told Luan and Mr. Coconuts, "Lori you still have the lead, so you can pick the next category."

"Fine!" Lori pouted, "I'll take boyfriends who don't show kissy emojis which is a sign they're cheating on me behind my back for $2000!"

"You know what, let's just go with Up or Down for $800," Will said as a Video Daily Double appeared, "And it's a video Daily Double. Everyone please pay attention to what's up on the monitor."

It shows a video of a man at a mountain, playing mountain climbing music.

"Hi there, I'm going up this mountain where my only way is up!" said the man.

The man is walking up a path, and then up some stairs.

"Going up the mountain, going up the mountain, we all are going up the mountain," said the man singing.

Then the man is seen climbing the mountain.

"So the question is, which way am I going when I'm going up this mountain with no way to go but up," the man said, "Is it up, or down, I'll give you a hint, I only go up!"

The man is joyfully going up a set of stairs.

"Am I the man going up the mountain going up or down while going up this mountain?" the man said singing.

"Okay, is that man who is going up the mountain going up or down?" Will asked the contestants.

Leni rings the buzzer.

"Leni Loud," Will responded.

"Oh, can I like ask the audience?" Leni asked.

"For the last time, this is not Millionaire," Will sternly told Leni.

"Fine, give me fifty fifty," Leni said sternly crossing her arms.

"Okay, Luan I'm going to let you pick the next category," Will told Luan.

"Oh no thanks, but Mr. Coconuts wouldn't mind," Luan said pulling out Mr. Coconuts, "Yeah, I'll take the number 15 for a Caesar salad and five pickled mushrooms!"

"Okay, Number 15 for $400," said Will as the board showed 5+5+5, "What is 5 plus 5 plus 5 equal to?"

Luan rings the buzzer.

"Luan," Will said.

"Hmm, I need a closer look," said Luan putting on her Groucho glasses honking the nose making a horn sound looking at the board, "Wow, I see three fives up there. I get to hand out three high fives hahaha, get it."

"I'm not in the mood for this," Will said.

"It's okay Boo Boo Bear, I'm sorry I overreacted to the whole kissy emoji thing," Lori told Bobby, "I should understand that you're always too busy with work."

"Oh god," Will said putting his hand on his forehead.

Leni then started to repeatedly ring the buzzer.

"You should try this, it's totes fun," Leni told Will.

"You know what, lets just move on to Final Jeopardy and the category is, words with the letter E." Will told Luan, Lori, and Leni, "The question, write any word with the letter E."

Luan had Mr. Coconuts write on the podium, Lori was still texting, and Leni was writing blankly on the board as the Final Jeopardy music played.

"There are many words like "the", "elephant", I'll even except proper names and it doesn't even need to be spelled correctly, you can even make up a word just as long as it has the letter E," Will told the contestants.

Time ran out, and it was time to look at the answers.

"Lets see what everyone wrote, Luan Loud wrote…" Will said until a punching glove came out of Luan's podium punching him in the crotch.

"What, I gave out a strong punch line," Luan said laughing, "Get it."

"Yeah, someone should've taught a podium not to hit below the belt," Mr. Coconuts.

"You are banned from all future episodes for life, and just to be safe it's both of you," Will told Luan and Mr. Coconuts, "Lori Loud wrote."

The podium was blank.

"Nothing," Will replied.

"I texted you the answer onto your phone Alex," Lori told Will.

"Miss Loud, you had to write the answer on your board, you can't text the answer to the host," said Will now feeling shocked as he pulled out his phone seeing the word "Bobby", "Speaking of which, not only did it not have the letter E, but how the hell did you know my contact number?"

"I got it from your secretary, nice woman," Lori said going back to her phone.

"Dear god," said Will, "And finally…lets see what Leni wrote which I know is complete garbage."

The podium read TOTES

"Totes, OH MY GOD TOTES HAS THE LETTER E IN IT! Leni that is a correct answer," Will excitedly told Leni.

"Yay! I win I win," Leni said cheering while jumping up and down.

"Okay, now lets see what you wagered," Will said revealing the wager.

The podium read TOTES RIGHT?

"You wrote right," Will said feeling down again.

"Well I didn't know if I got this question correct, so I was hoping you could let me know if I was like correct," Leni explained.

"Yeah," Will responded, "Well that's it for Celebrity Jeopardy, I'm going home to sob in my bed for what a miserable life I live, goodnight."

The crowd applauded as Will Ferrell as Alex Trebek walked off the set while the theme song played in the background.


End file.
